Ravenclaw
by Dream Author
Summary: He gasped and choked on unleashed sobs. His chest felt constricted and tight. It felt hard to breathe as his gasps and strangled sobs became even more uneven and sparatic.
1. Taylor Prince

Taylor Prince

**Please, please review this! tell me if it is amazing or if it truly sucks, and if it does suck please tell me why so I can fix my future fan fiction stories...thx!**

**All recognizable characters are not mine.**

**Draco:**

Draco's world was crumbling around him. He sat rigid in the Slytherin table with a gaunt stare forever etched on his face. While others ate, his chest felt constricted. He thought about the whispers and rumors that went on about him behind his back because of what he did and about his father. He knew about them. Only a fool wouldn't. As he let his thoughts wander he thought a friend would be nice at this moment. Crabbe and Goyle shouldn't even be considered as friends. They were just followers. Pansy was just creepy. But then again what was he thinking? He didn't need friends. Friends turned you soft.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and stormed off into the corridors. All of the happy and smiling faces around him were too much. Walking quickly through the corridors he didn't stop until he reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, he knew no one would ever go there.

He grasped the rim of the sink until his knuckles were white. He gasped and choked on unleashed sobs. His chest felt constricted and tight. It felt hard to breath as his gasps and strangled sobs became even more uneven and sparatic.

He looked up in the mirror. His pale hair was messy and his eyes were bloodshot. He saw a tear run down his numb face and he furiously wiped it away and pounded the sink.

He then let sobs rack his body. He didn't want to die. He didn't want his family to be killed. But even though he didn't want to admit it at the same time he didn't want to kill Dumbledore.

Then he heard the door open.

**Taylor:**

Taylor Prince saw Draco storm off. She quietly followed him up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and opened the door. When he saw her, rage swept over his face. He quickly took in her blue and gray scarf and hissed, "What are you doing here Ravenclaw?" but she disregarded that and swiftly closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong Draco?" she asked calmly.

"None of your beeswax Ravenclaw!" he snarled through sobs. He stood and raised his wand. But she was faster.

"_Stupify!"_ she shouted, and Draco flew across the room. He grabbed his wand again but didn't bother to to get up. Instead he stayed on the bathroom ground.

"Leave me alone!" he wailed.

"I know, Draco," she said, "I know what _he _wants you to do. He didn't say anything. Another tear rolled down his face. "You know it's okay to have actual friends." Taylor went on. By now she was in front of him and didn't let him look away. "If you need a friend, I spend most of my free time in the library." With that she gracefully turned and walked towards the door.

Draco was still stunned on the bathroom floor. Moaning Myrtle was watching silently from one of the stalls. "Oh and by the way," she said before shutting the door, "The name isn't 'Ravenclaw', its Taylor Prince." Then with a click the door was shut.

**Draco:**

Draco hated what just happen. How dare that girl follow him and invade his privacy. She saw him crying and now she was probably going to tell the whole school. Hogwarts would laugh at his face. He punched one of the beds in his dorm room. But what did she say? 'If you need a friend, I spend most of my time in the library.' She meant herself? What the heck. Why bother with a Ravenclaw? But then again what if she told someone about his little sob fest? He would just have to suck it up and meet her there.

This time he punched the bed frame. He didn't deserve this type of torture.

**Taylor:**

Taylor heard the familiar tap of shoes on the floor of the library, she knew he would come. She looked up and gave him and a look that said 'Haha I told you so.'

"I need to know Ravenclaw," he leaned closer, "Did you tell anyone?"

She looked at him in the eye and grinned playfully. "Tell anyone about what, Draco?"

His face blushed and he gritted his teeth in annoyance. "You know what I mean Ravenclaw," he snarled.

Taylor wasn't intimidated by his tone. If anything it made her feel a bit more pity for him because of how lost and confused he seemed. "Now Draco you must calm down," she teased, "It's unkind to talk to a girl that way and plus we're in a library," she paused, "And no I didn't tell anyone, Draco." She went back to her study book.

His eyes went wide. "You really didn't?"

"Why would I?" she said.

Draco stammered, "Ummm…"

But she cut him off. "Don't worry Draco; I'm not mean like others." Draco stood awkwardly against a book shelf; he was completely shocked that she didn't tell anyone. Taylor snapped him out of his daze. "Is that all Draco?"

He stood and gave her a small nod. "That's all."

Taylor went back to her book and before he was out of earshot she sighed and called out, "in case you missed it my name isn't 'Ravenclaw' it's Taylor." The tapping of shoes slowly faded away.


	2. Sectum Sempra

**If you haven't gotten it this takes place in their sixth year (half-blood prince) and remember to review**

**Draco:**

If anything, meeting Taylor had made things a whole lot worse. Now he had to worry about all his other issues plus the fact that somebody was actually bothering to pay any sympathy to him. The only time he ever got that was when he was in Madam Pomfrey's hospital wing. Even then he was a bit ignored. To make things worse he noticed that she was actually in some of his classes. Charm class was on of them. Luckily he wasn't there at he moment, that was next. But for now he could do his best to drown out professor Sprout.

When the class was over, Draco walked rigidly down the corridors. His palms started sweating and his insides clenched, he hated the fact that this girl was giving him this sort of attention. It felt weird and unnatural, and when she just looked at him and waited if he was to say something, the weirdest feeling of warmth flooded his chest. He hated it. He hated feeling so uncomfortable and out of place.

When class started and he was required to sit in his seat, he snuck a peek at her. But she had her nose buried in a book, he chuckled, no wonder she was put into Ravenclaw. That was when he realized what he'd done. He'd actually laughed. Great! Now this girl was turning him into a softy full of 'happy' emotions. The grip on his quill tightened.

Then something hit him. He could be as mean and as nasty as he wanted to her. But why wasn't he?

He was confused at what was going on and he was so mad at her for making his life so hard. His hand started to shake. Then something light and feathery touched his hand.

It was a single black feather with tinges of blue in it. Then with a poof, it dissolved and a tiny whisper started speaking. "Draco are you ok?" His mind zapped back out of its daze. It was Taylor's voice that was speaking. How had she done that? It wasn't anything they had learned at Hogwarts. He slowly turned back to her. She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Fine," he mouthed. She nodded and went back to writing her essay.

**Taylor:**

Taylor finished her paper and got up to hand the professor her essay. By now Draco was gripping his quill so hard his knuckles were pale. When she turned and walked back she opened her hand and blew another feather towards him. It hovered and then landed gently on his paper.

**Draco:**

Draco saw the second feather and watched it disappear. "Draco?" it said, "Draco, it's ok." Draco couldn't stand it, the voice was too soothing. It was too unnatural and foreign for his liking. Tears welled up in his eyes. He blinked furiously to keep them from falling. When class was over he ran out into the corridors. He shoved everyone out of his way and when a timid first year was to stunned to move he snarled at her. "Get out of my way!" he said between sobs. The girl whimpered as another first year came to her rescue and pulled her away.

He ran all the way to Moaning Myrtles bathroom not caring if Taylor followed him or not. He slammed the door behind him and looked at himself in the mirror. This was the second time he'd done this. He kicked the bottom of the sink. He was turning soft. Then the door opened, but it wasn't Taylor, it was that Potter boy. "I know what you did Malfoy," he said.

"Shut it Potter."

After that spells flew back and forth between them. "_Sectum Sempra_!" he heard him yell. Then the pain came.

Deep gashes were cut in his chest as he fell on the water drenched floor. Potter, who was now quite horrified at what he'd done, ran out of the bathroom. "That little brat," muttered Draco through gasps, "He left me here to die."

The fire came again, this time it was worse. He screamed. More unforgiving tears rolled down his face.

**Taylor:**

She heard what was going on. She heard Harry yell the Sectumsempra spell. She saw him storm down the corridors. And now she saw Draco on the floor. "Draco," she breathed. But she didn't just stare in horror.

She pulled him by the less injured arm out of the water that was soaking the bathroom floor. The she hastily un-buttoned his once immaculate white dress shirt. She waved her wand over the wounds. Luckily they weren't that bad since it was only Harry who used the spell. If it was anyone more experienced then it would be far worse. But still, the Sectumsempra spell was deadly and she had to work fast. Anyone who got hit with the full force would have a 4 out of 10 chance in surviving. She waved her wand over his bloody chest again.

After a good half an hour, all the lost blood was restore. But even though they weren't bleeding anymore, the wounds were still raw and fresh. She helped him slowly into a sitting position. He stared at her. "You're welcome, Draco," she said simply.

"Thank you," he muttered. She grabbed his arm to help him up. "I have to go to Madam Pomfrey," he managed to get out.

"No," Taylor said, "you really want it to get around that Harry Potter beat you and you had to have a girl from Ravenclaw _help _you to the hospital wing?"

Draco thought. "Fine then. If you are so intent on actually helping me then you can take me back to the common room."

"We're going to the Ravenclaw common room," she said.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Aren't there other people in there?" asked Draco.

"No you idiot classes are being taught right now," she retorted.

Once inside she handed Draco a clean shirt from one of the Ravenclaw boy's room. "So are you really ok?"

**Draco:**

Draco sat rigid on a couch. He felt more uncomfortable than ever before. The fact that she was giving him this chance for his words to be heard was too much to take. He felt tears bunch up in his eyes. Taylor interrupted him.

"I understand," she said, "When you come around you know where to find me." Draco got up to leave. "And, Draco," she said before the door closed, "in case you're wondering, that feather thing, it isn't taught here, my father taught it to me. It's sorta like my signature. I can send messages with it. Or it can just be a plain old feather. Although when most people see it they know it's me." And then the door closed.


	3. Breakdown

**Please review! (and sorry this chapter is so short, i will post another one)**

**Draco:**

The common room was empty except for a sobbing Draco Malfoy on one of the couches. Taylor was making things complicated. Plus the days were nearing the day when Bellatrix would come and force him to do the Dark Lord's duty. He would have gone to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom but Taylor would find him there. And then the door opened and he quickly attempted to wipe away the tears. And who was it? It was the stubborn little Ravenclaw. Before she spoke she cast a spell on the doors so no one could hear them. She also locked all of the doors.

"Go away," Draco snarled before she had a chance to speak, "I'm sick of you always following me and saying 'Draco it's ok' and 'don't bottle things up, Draco.' You know what Ravenclaw?" he said between sobs, "I don't need you, I'm fine on my own. You're turning me into a softy."

"Draco I/"

"No! I don't want your sympathy or you pity or whatever!" he screamed.

"Draco/"

"Stop it! Just go away! Get out of here!" he wailed.

"DRACO MALFOY, YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW AND STOP YOUR SCREAMING!" shouted Taylor. She took a pause and silently gave herself a pat on the back for remembering to put that mute spell around them so no one could hear. Now she was right in front of him. She looked him straight in the eye. "I don't' care that what you say but just know that there are other people that are willing to help you, and you don't have to go through life alone." Then Draco lost it.

"Just shut it Ravenclaw, I'm sick and tired of you 'life lessons' you keep telling me about. Taylor nodded understandingly. She gave Draco's hand a squeeze, and he burst into tears. That simple touch sent him over the edge.

Taylor hugged him as he buried his face in her shoulder. While rubbing his back she whispered to him. After a while the sobs stopped and he fell asleep.

**Taylor:**

Taylor woke first. She jumped a bit when she saw Draco in her lap but then remembered the events of the previous night. It was still early morning but she wanted to get out before anyone noticed. "Draco," she said, "DRACO!"

He jerked awake and for a moment he just stared at her in horrification. But Taylor just smirked and walked out of the common room. When she closed the door behind her she breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't have to be in the same room with him for now. Because when she was, it was too hard to shut down the fact that she was falling in love.

And why would the Slytherin Prince, want her? Taylor Prince, the Ravenclaw girl.


	4. Library

**Taylor:**

Taylor Prince wanted nothing more than to help Draco Malfoy. She seemed to be getting through to him (As much as anyone could get through to him.). And even if she was falling in love with him, she wasn't going to at all shy and like a little girly girl. That wasn't who she was. So every day when Charm class came around, she was still the same witty Ravenclaw that would disregard every one of Draco's remarks against her.

**Draco: **

If anything, Draco was extremely embarrassed. Even though he wasn't in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom Taylor had found him sobbing in the common room. When she touched his hand it reminded him of when his mother would pick him up when he fell. He missed the fact that there was no one to pick him up when he fell down. There was no one to fall back on. He was alone. It was at times like this, when he regretted not having actual friends.

But Taylor had offered him a helping hand when he needed it, and he had fallen asleep in her arms. But how embarrassing was that? Once again he punched the bedframe in his dorm room. His right hand was red and bruised.

Right now, he was leaning against a book shelf while Taylor scribbled notes on a piece of parchment.

"About last night," he began.

"what about last night?" she asked as if nothing had happened.

Draco gritted his teeth. "What happened?"

She turned around. "You really don't remember?"

He scowled at her, "just tell me what the heck happened, Ravenclaw."

She turned around again and sighed. "Draco for the last time I'm going to tell you that we are in a library so yelling isn't really appreciated," she paused and when back to writing, "but if you must know," she said while still writing, "I found you crying in the Slytherin common room and then you got really mad after I tried to talk to you," she put her book back, "and when I touched your hand you cried even more and you fell asleep," she stopped to look at him, "and then I woke you up in the morning because I needed you to get off me so I could get back to the Ravenclaw common room."

Draco's face was red. "Don't you dare tell anyone, Ravenclaw or I swear I will hex you so badly that you will be as dumb as a rock."

"Don't be embarrassed," she said as if he hadn't even threatened her, "Anyone would end up doing the same thing if they were in your shoes."

He stood there not knowing what to say. "I won't tell anyone," she said simply.

When he still didn't move she got up to look at him. "I promise," she said as genuinely as she could.

She stood so she was looking in his eyes. Draco started to see her long black hair that went down her back, and her eyes that were as black as night. She stared back and then kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"See you later, Draco," she breathed quietly.

When Taylor walked out of the room Draco remembered to breathe.

Did he love her?

She was a beautiful, strong, and independent girl who stood up to his remarks and countered them with humor. Stereotypically someone like him wouldn't end up with a girl like her. As he walked out of the library, he thought about it.


	5. Ravenclaw

Ravenclaw

**Sorry about the short chapters, but his means they will be posted more often! don't forget to review plz!**

**Draco:**

At this point Draco had come to terms with the fact that Taylor wasn't going to leave him alone. He was defiantly not happy about it. He didn't like it when others gave their pity, it made him feel weak.

But those eyes were like obsidian jewels and when she kissed him the other day fireworks went off in his chest. She was also the only one that actually paid any attention to him.

After he ate dinner he found himself walking up a staircase to get to the Ravenclaw common room. He didn't even know why he was going there. But somehow his feet were taking him there.

As he climbed the last set I'd stairs he felt his palms sweat, what if somebody else answered the door besides her? What would he say? Then again, what would he say to her?

But there was no time for wondering, because he was already facing the door and he had already knocked.

Just like he thought, the one to answer the door wasn't Taylor, it was Luna Lovegood. "Draco?" she said, "what brings you here?"

Draco's jaw tightened. "Is Taylor Prince here?" he asked nervously. Luna's mouth was open in wonder. "And why would you want to see her?"

"I need to talk to her out here," he said, "alone."

Luna looked suspicious but then spoke, "Very well, Draco."

When the door closed and she disappeared, Draco berthed a sigh of relief. Anyone besides Luna would have a lot more questions as to why a Slytherin would be looking for a Ravenclaw. But his stomach clenched again. What was he going to say to her.

When Luna returned and Draco led Taylor away Luna called out, "Draco, don't hurt her."

"Never," he muttered under his breath.

**Taylor:**

Taylor Prince stared at ever chiseled feature in Draco Malfoy's face. She desperately wanted to kiss him again but found that to be almost impossible considering there would be no need to and if she did she would have to explain why.

"What is it, Draco," she asked quietly. She expected him to tell her off and say again to stop bothering him, but instead his tone was softer as he said he was sorry. "What did you say," she asked again.

Draco gritted his teeth at the thought of having to say it again. "I'm sorry," he said, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." After that he took a step back as if expecting her to laugh in his face. But instead she smiled warmly.

"My feelings were never hurt, Draco," she said.

"Really?"

"Really, why would they be?" she paused and held onto his wrist.

"It only hurt me when I kissed you the other day," she stopped and looked in his eyes before finishing her sentence, "My feelings were only hurt when I kissed you and you didn't kiss back."

This time Taylor was the one to step back. She was waiting for him to smirk and laugh at her. But instead he pulled her in and kissed her.

The moment Draco's lips touched hers, her mind went blank. As it went on, his tongue grazed her bottom lip and she kissed him harder in return. Taylor started to get light-headed until she remembered to breathe. She pulled back but they kept their foreheads touching. Both of their breathing was ragged from lack of air. "You're forgiven," she said with a giggle.

As she walked back into the Ravenclaw common room she looked over her shoulder and said, "Later, Draco,"

**Draco:**

Right when Taylor had come out he decided he would apologize to her. It seemed like a fairly normal thing to do.

But after that he had kissed her. Did that mean he liked her? He didn't even remember thinking about it.


	6. Christmas Present

**Draco:**

His view on Taylor had also changed. She was no longer the stubborn Ravenclaw but the beautiful Ravenclaw girl. He didn't know if she was technically his 'girlfriend.' She could be. As long as he didn't have to be with Pansy.

Five days before winter break they both finished their lunch early and went off to the library for some time alone.

Once alone in a quiet corner she pinned him against a shelf.

"Want your Christmas present now, Draco?" she whispered in his ear.

"Yes, please," he answered.

Then she kissed him harder and fiercer than ever before and Draco couldn't help letting out a whine of satisfaction. He kissed her back just as hard and lifted her into his arms. It seemed to go on for hours.

When they finally broke apart Taylor whispered, "Merry Christmas, Draco."

**Sorry for the short chapter.**


	7. Dreams

**Draco:**

"_It's time, Draco," the icy voice would whisper to him, "Kill him, Draco. KILL HIM NOW!"_

"_Draco, what's wrong?" whispered Taylor's voice, "Draco!"_

_Bellatrix screamed, "Draco, it is an honor to do the Dark Lord's duties. Draco, do it now! KILL HIM! KILL ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!"_

_Taylor's beautiful face then appeared. But instead of its usual happy glow, it was sad and gloomy._

_The icy voice came again, "KILL, DRACO. KILL HIM NOW, DRACO. THE TIME HAD COME. KILL HIM!"_

**Taylor:**

Taylor was called down to the Slytherin common room by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Tell your boyfriend to stop crying in his sleep, Prince," sneered Goyle.

"_Imobulous!" _yelled Taylor. Crabbe and Goyle went still and so did all the others in the room, and then she quietly whipped their memories, "_Obliviate."_

Draco was lying on his side and was quietly talking in his sleep. Sometimes he would utter a scream and tears would fall from his eyes. His forehead was clammy with sweat.

Taylor sat on his bed and stroked his hair out of his face while she whispered quietly to him. Then, to give him a proper hug, she lay down next to him and wrapped her arms around his lean body. She watched his face wrinkle in anger as tears fell while his nightmare went on.

After a while she couldn't see how talking to him while he was sleeping was going to calm him down. She sat up. "Draco!" she said, "DRACO!"

His eyes snapped open and he stared up at her. He tried whipping his tears away but as more came, he gave up and sobbed.

**Draco:**

Draco didn't care anymore. He didn't care who saw him cry. He just wanted to get out of the job the Dark Lord gave him. His head was buried in Taylor's shoulder. Her touch was comforting. As he cried he could faintly hear her whispering to him.

"Draco," she said, "It's ok, Draco. Draco, don't cry."

Slowly, the crying died down, and once again, Draco Malfoy fell asleep in her arms.

**Taylor:**

This time she didn't wake him up. Instead she left one of her Black feathers in his hand, she then slowly untangled their hold on each other, and gently placed him on his back. After she pulled the covers over him, she quietly walked out the door, but before it closed, she released the immobile spell on the other Slytherins. Then she quietly walked back to the Ravenclaw common room without being seen.

**Draco:**

Draco awoke to find a familiar black and blue feather wedged in his hand. He would have cried as he remembered his dream, but at this point he felt all out of tears, instead he was just exhausted and drained.

**One day before Christmas break… Draco:**

He quietly snuck a note into Taylor's Potions book. And with that he walked away.

**Taylor:**

She stood shocked as she read the note.

_Taylor…I know I can't help it and I know it's what I have to do. It will be done with at the end of the day. I have to say I'm truly sorry to you because my soul may be tarnished forever _

_But I will try to keep it pure for you._

_Until next time I see you,_

_Draco Malfoy_


	8. Gone

**Boo Hoo this may be the last chapter…but if you really want more then review this with your ideas! thx**

**Draco:**

Draco stood like a statue. His wand was in his outstretched hand as Bellatrix screeched, "Now, Draco!" his hand shook. He couldn't do it. But he had too. But was he a killer? No he wasn't. But he would be killed if he didn't. Dumbledore wasn't putting up a fight. He stood there, as if he was waiting for him to make his move.

"I can't do it!" he suddenly cried out. Then he dropped to his knees.

"Pathetic boy!" screamed Bellatrix. She grabbed the collar of Draco's shirt and yanked him up. But Draco collapsed again. His hands were shaking to the point where he couldn't hold on to his wand properly.

Then he heard a spell and saw Dumbledore fall. He turned and saw Snape with his wand. He had failed.

**Taylor:**

Draco was left as a defeated slump in the middle of the room. When Taylor was sure that everyone was gone she rushed to his side. He wasn't crying. But his whole body was shaking when she asked if he was ok he said nothing. "Come, Draco," she said. She pulled him to his feet and with her help he walked stiffly out of the room.

Before she left him she lightly kissed him of the cheek. Then she watched him disappear behind the Slytherin common room door. She then suddenly felt that it might be better if she left him alone for a while. She walked silently down the corridors. Hogwarts was going to change.

**A/N: sorry if the ending is kind of abrupt… I've been losing a bit of my intrest in the story. If you really really really want to see more of this then review this to give me some ideas… otherwise you can always read my other stories… **

**A special thanks to Silverred89, Bluesheepy, and Baby Doll24 for your awesome reviews! They made me feel extremely good and loved**


	9. Seventh Year Reuinion

**Fear not this story is being continued! Please review! I appreciate comments…**

**Draco: **

The bridge was completely destroyed and as that night went on, so did the battle. He felt extremely guilty as he watched others risk their lives he hid in a dark corner. He had failed to get his wand back from Potter, and the smoke that lingered in his throat and lungs burned with every breath.

He saw spells fly.

He saw Tonks fall to the ground.

And then he heard the faintest sound of shallow breathing just around the corner. His heart stopped. It was the breathing of somebody trying to sneak up on him. And in the next instant, he jumped out in front of him; his wand was pointed at his face. He knew he would be killed, he guessed the Death Eater hadn't recognized that he was a Malfoy. But he felt like his feet were stones, and his mouth was too stiff to say anything. He didn't know why, but he did know that he was probably going to die.

As he watched the Death Eater's lips move, he closed his eyes and waited. But then he felt a strong force hit him in the side. He crashed to the ground and felt every sharp rock cut his skin.

As he opened his eyes he saw an old face. however the face of the girl brought back so many memories. Some were good, but most were bad. The beautiful reminded him of all he had done wrong. She had left him alone right after he had failed to do what the Dark Lord had wanted him to do. The girl he knew a year ago was back, and she had just saved him.

She helped him up, and then ran back into the battle. A stream of black hair blew back behind her as she ran.

**Taylor:**

After the death of Dumbledore, Taylor Prince had left Draco Malfoy because she felt that she might have actually caused him more stress. So when she led him back to the Slytherin common room that night, she had said her last good bye.

Draco hadn't tried otherwise; he was too drained and shocked from the previous events to protest. But after he started to recover, he had noticed. But he was too timid and unconfident to talk to her.

Now they were in their final year, and she couldn't watch him die.

"Stupefy!" she yelled before a Death Eater could hex her.

She missed him greatly. But she didn't know if going back to him would be the best thing to do.

But then she felt pain lance across her shoulder. Then more burning spread across her stomach and face. As she fell, she saw the Death Eater who got her turn to use the Sectumsempra curse on somebody else.

She thought of the time Harry had used the Sectumsempra curse on Draco. Now she knew how it felt. Her breath was becoming raged, and then her eyes closed. She was going to die. This time the person who had used the curse was a much more experienced Death Eater. And she had fallen to the ground behind a large pile of broken cement and cinderblock. She was going to die. "Goodbye, Draco," she quietly whispered. A tear tainted with blood from cuts on her face rolled down her cheek.

**Draco:**

The battle was over. He had made it out alive with only minor scratches and cuts. But that made him feel even worse. People had died. Honest and kind people had died when he hadn't.

Everyone was inside except for him. Instead he slowly walked around the courtyard, as he tried to come to terms with the fact that he was now and orphan.

His parents had died.

His father dying hadn't really shaken him that much, but what about his mother? It felt like his heart was slowly ripping apart.

When he finally walked through the doors of Hogwarts, he looked around and slowly surveyed every surviving, injured, and dead face in the room.

Tonks and Lupen were dead. Collin was dead. Fred was dead too.

But there was one face he didn't see.

Taylor's sweet and gentle face was not there in the sea of stunned students.

"Is Taylor here?" he shakily asked Head Mistress McGonagall when he found her.

He was fully prepared to hear that she had died. But what she told him was even more horrifying.

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen her in a while, Mr. Malfoy."

His blood went cold and his mouth felt like sandpaper. Where was she?

"When was the last time you saw her?"

McGonagall gestured further into Hogwarts castle.

Draco frantically ran to where she had indicated. There were piles of stone scattered everywhere and the unsettled dust threatened to choke him. His lungs were still burning from smoke in the Room of Requirments.

Then he saw her 11 inch Ash wand lying of the disheveled ground.

He rushed to pick it up. He felt the smooth surface of the wand that looked much like his original wand (that Potter still had) although hers was about an inch longer and was a darker shade of brown. Hers also had more details to it. It was lying next to a pile of broken cement and when he peered around the tall tower, he gasped and stumbled backwards.

Taylor Prince lay silently on the ground. He recognized the gashes in her face and chest as the Sectumsempra curse.

Her eyes were closed, her shoulder was horribly cut, and so was her stomach. There were nasty slices on her face. One particularly bad one was going vertically under her eye. There was a puddle of blood forming around her.

He didn't know if she was dead. But it was worth a shot to try and save her. She saved him, so it would kill him if he didn't at least try and save her.

He slid his hands under her and picked her up. He didn't know how long she was lying there, and he knew she was still losing blood and he had to get her to Madam Pomfrey.

He laid her down in front of her, and waited quietly for her answer.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and Draco's heart dropped.

"She is very weak, Mr. Malfoy, she lost a great deal of blood."

"Can you save her?" he asked.

"I can try, but to be clear it's not a promise," she said, "you could help by cleaning out her wounds."

Draco rinsed out her cuts and heard her whimper every time the water touched her skin. Once all the dirt and grime was out, he was given gauze medical wrap to dress the injuries. Apparently the cuts were too severe to use magic on them.

When he was done he slowly pushed her hair out of her eyes, as he tried to wake her up.

"Taylor?" he said, "Taylor?"

He saw her eyelashes flutter but stay closed. Then he heard her voice.

"Draco?" she said thickly. Her voice was barely a whisper.

Draco stroked more hair out of her eyes until he could clearly see her soft Asian features. She had fallen asleep. All he could do now was hope for the best.

**A/N: I do relize that in the previous chapter i said I was probably not going to continue. But thanks to the awesome Silverred89 I am continuing with a fresh idea...**

**Also thaks so much to Bluesheepy, Baby Doll24, Silverred89, and C.N.B. for your awesome reviews! It really makes me feel so good and confident and has made me enjoy writing so much more!**


	10. Back Together Again

**OMG It's the tenth chapter! Review plz! Happy authors write better and faster with more zeal (a vocab word) and happiness…**

**Taylor:**

The bleeding had stopped. But Taylor's body was so sore they could have been bleeding and she wouldn't have felt the difference. She was awake. But due to exhaustion she kept her eyes closed. The large room was very quiet except for little murmurs that went on around the students. Madam Pomfrey was running around like a mad woman trying to take care of all the injured students. That being said, every once in a while she would come around to Taylor to change her bandages and clean them out. She was just about to doze off when she felt a cool breeze blow over the gash on her shoulder. Someone was un-wrapping the bandages. She started to shift.

"Stay where you are, Taylor," said a familiar voice, "Madam Pomfrey wants me to take off your bandages."

In response she lay still and let Draco remove the bandages. First he did her shoulder, then her side and stomach, and then her neck. When he got to the one on her upper chest near her collar bone he hesitated. "Just do it," she muttered.

He removed the bandage that covered a fresh cut. After the ice cold water washed away any forgotten pieces of dirt, he went back to vigilantly sitting by her side.

"Aren't you going to put more bandages on?" she questioned.

Although she couldn't see, Draco shook his head. "Madam Pomfrey wanted them to air out a bit, otherwise they could get infected." Taylor lay still. She ignored the twinge of pain that coursed through the gashes when Draco waved his wand over them to close them a bit. Apparently they were healed enough to use magic on them. "I'm sorry, Taylor," she heard Draco say.

"What do you mean?"

"While you were out there fighting, I was hiding in a corner because I was too scared. And you even saved me."

Taylor opened her eyes to look at him. "But if it weren't for you I'd probably be dead."

Draco's eyes stared at the ground in shame. "But I could have followed you to help or something and you wouldn't be like this." His voice was getting frantic.

"But, Draco," she interrupted, "you _saved _me."

"But that wasn't until after the battle and you were almost dead!" Taylor saw a tear form in the corner of his eye and she chuckled despite the immense pain she was in. "What?" he asked.

Taylor laughed again. "You act like you don't care anymore and I'm the one who is head over heels for you, but you do care about me." Draco suddenly became aware of the tear and quickly wiped it away. He tried to change the subject.

"You're head over heels for me?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, "you're very sweet and not to mention cute," she said, "but did you think I stopped liking you because I kept my distance over the past year?"

Then she went back to her earlier accusation. "Admit it," she said.

Draco looked away. "How could I not care about you after all you did for me?" he said quietly.

Taylor reached up to take his hand. "I know. But It's also quite flattering."

"But I'm and idiot," he said.

Taylor sighed. "If you are really that upset about it then you could make it up to me."

"How?" he suddenly said. He sounded a bit desperate.

"I don't really know," she said, "I'll think about it." His shoulders slumped. "But when did you get so nice?" she asked. His face turned a bit red.

"But I do appreciate it," she said. He nodded.

Taylor shifted on her back but winced when her muscles went into a spasm. "Please stay where you are, Taylor," he said.

"But my back is killing me."

"But you are injured and quite pale from blood loss," he countered.

"Then get me a spray on tan and help me turn to my side," she growled.

"Don't get snippy," he murmured, "Madam Pomfrey insisted you stay on your back." Taylor muttered something and closed her eyes. After a few hours Draco put more clean bandages on her. When he smoothed down the bandage on her chest he left his hand there for a second.

"Watch it, Draco," she muttered sharply.

He pulled his hand away quickly. "Sorry."

She laughed a bit, "That's ok." Then her face grimaced in pain. Draco stroked a piece of hair out of her eyes. Her once mellifluous raven black hair was now tangled and dusted with dirt. She smiled. "See? You're a nice guy, Draco." He blushed again. "Stop blushing," she said, "one day it's going to get stuck that way and you'll end up looking like a tomato forever."

Draco nodded.

"But don't stop with the hair thing," she said.

"Why?"

"It distracts me from the pain," she said, "also it feels good."

Draco bit his lip and timidly pulled back more hair from her face. To him this was quite foreign and uncomfortable.

A few minutes later she ended up falling asleep and Draco pulled his hand away. And when no one was looking, he quietly bent down and lightly kissed her forehead.

**Wow! That got a little lovey-dovey and mushy for my liking. But I do think it has a right to be put in the story so I did. **

**Remember to review!**


	11. Silent Tears

**This will be a fairly short authour note: Happy authors write better and faster so review!**

**Taylor:**

After a few days and many rounds of changing Taylor's bandages and a simple healing spell, the ugly gashes were nothing more than angry red scars. The healing process had been extremely long and insufferable for her.

But now, with Draco's help, she was attempting to sit up. She leaned her head against his shoulder, exhausted from the small feat.

"The dormitories are fixed," he said.

"Then I can't see you all the time," she laughed.

"Not exactly," he said, "Madam Pomfrey said I should stay with you and make sure you don't hurt yourself," he said.

"Like what?"

"Well for example, you could think that you're fully healed and try to do something dumb and then faint," he said.

"Dumb?"

"Maybe you'd try to dance of something."

"Dance?"

"Yeah, maybe you'd think that you were ok and then do a dance or something."

"Ok you are being completely ridiculous. You don't sound like you."

"Ok never mind."

"But it seems like a random story written by an amateur writer when everything randomly happens so that the two main characters can do whatever they want," she said.

"What?"

"Ok never mind obviously you don't get it. Why couldn't someone in my dorm room help me?"

"Well Madam Pomfrey just said it," he said. Then he leaned in closer, "plus, she knows."

"Knows what?"

"That you're totally and completely in love with me," he sneered.

"Be quiet," she said, "and I know that you're 'totally and completely' in love with me too."

"That's not true."

"Well then I guess I'll just tell Madam Pomfrey that I don't need you and/"

"Ok, fine," he interrupted.

She gave him a little shove. "Yeah, I know," she smiled up at him and said, "and did you get hit on the head during the battle? Because you seem unusually nice and kind."

"That's kind of mean."

"I'm sorry," she said, "It is a great change from the other Draco." He nodded and looked away. "Do you always get embarrassed this easily?"

"Be quiet!" he snapped.

Taylor sighed and muttered, "Now there's the Draco I know."

"Ok, I'm sorry," he said.

The nudged him and said again, "yeah, I know."

**Draco:**

Taylor was asleep on one of the beds. Her hair was brushed and all of the tangles were gone, the grime and dirt was gone from her body, and the cuts were now just angry scars.

The school year was slowly coming to an end, and when it did, Draco would go and live with Taylor and her family. Where else would he go? His parents were dead. Tonks and Bellatrix were dead. His godfather Professor Snape was dead.

Taylor stirred under the sheets. Draco left her in the room; he still had to finish his classes. Taylor didn't mind, she mostly slept anyway. The castle was still very much destroyed, but a few classes were able to continue.

The day dragged on. The classes had greatly shrunk due to most of the badly injured in their rooms.

When he got back, he went to change and sat on Taylor's bed in his pajamas. Taylor happened to be awake and slowly sat up to look at him.

"Shirtless?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Pajamas are supposed to be comfortable, right?" he asked. Although he did suddenly feel a bit self-conscious. "You're wearing a t-shirt and shorts," he said.

Taylor pulled at her baggy black t-shirt and played with the little tassel on her blue striped shorts. "Ok, fine then."

Draco chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. For a while the just sat there with the window open. They listened to the soft breeze of the wind. Draco felt Taylor go still as she fell asleep.

**Taylor:**

Taylor was half asleep and half awake.

She felt the familiar floaty feeling of being asleep, but she was still aware of Draco's warm breath on her and his solid arms wrapped around her. She breathed in his familiar scent. But then she heard the faintest sniffle. She moved slightly and felt his arms loosen around her. She turned to face his and saw a single tear trickle down his cheek.

Grabbing his hand she asked, "Are you going to tell what's wrong this time?" she asked quietly, "will you tell me? Or do I have to guess like always?"

He sniffled again which was very un-Draco-like. "My parents," he said quietly, "well, my mother, not my father."

Taylor nodded. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head in frustration and said, "I have no family left. And I feel like I'm always crying all the time." More tears fell. He wasn't sobbing like before, instead they were silent tears. She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his head on hers.

"What made you think of that?" she asked.

"The year is about to end," he wiped his tears away, "and I'm going to live at your house and…" his voice trailed off.

With her head still on his shoulder, she wrapped her arms around him. "Yeah. But on the fairly positive side it doesn't seem you're afraid to cry in front of me anymore," she said.

He wiped away his tears again. "That's not a good thing."

"Well," she said, "I think it's kinda hot when a guy isn't afraid to show his feelings." Draco was silent after that. "But trust me, it will be ok." She pulled back to look at him. "Sleep here tonight," she said.

"Is that really a good idea?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's ok. Nothing will happen."

He nodded and soon he was fast asleep on the left side of the bed. At first she sat there and fingered the green and silver sheets, but then as it started to rain she got up to close the window.

She lay down next to him and stared at the ceiling. And as the noise in the castle winded down, she ended up falling asleep too.

**And once again Draco cries. Is it getting too repetitive? **


	12. Scars and Iris Perfume

**FYI I changed the title to 'Ravenclaw' the other one was too weird**

**Taylor:**

Draco and Taylor sat on one seat and across from them sat Blaise.

"I can't believe we're done with Hogwarts," said Taylor. She laid he head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers.

"So where you going to go?" asked Blaise.

Taylor grabbed Draco's hand. "He's going to stay with me."

Blaise looked at Draco's hand in Taylor's. "Ooookay I think I'm interrupting something," he said, "Shall I leave?"

Draco looked down; he was still a bit depressed because of his parents. Taylor chuckled as she spoke to Blaise. "Not unless Draco wants you to."

"Draco?" he said.

Draco looked up. "It doesn't matter to me," he said roughly.

Blaise looked at Taylor and gave her an understanding look. "It's ok," he said, "I'll just find Natalie…"

"Natalie?"

"She's…umm…Well she's just a girl ok?" His face was flushed. "I guess I'll see you guys later then," he said.

"I'll write to you," she said, "keep your eye out for a Soot owl named Fallon."

"Will do," he said, and with that, he left.

"Draco, maybe you should sleep a little," Taylor suggested, "you look really tired."

"Don't want to," he simply answered.

But despite his protest, a few minutes later, his legs stretched out on the chair and his head lay in her lap.

As she stroked his hair, the muscles in his face slowly relaxed and the scowl that was plastered on his face was now a somber expression.

**Draco:**

Draco looked up at her and took in her velvet black hair, obsidian eyes, and her gentle smile. She wore black skinny jeans and a black sleeveless hoodie over an electric blue cami. Even though he couldn't see her shoes, he knew she was wearing her usual blue and purple plaid converse. But the little joy that started up in his heart was deteriorating because her cami easily revealed the fine pink scar lines from the Sectumsempra curse.

He couldn't see the one on her stomach but the one on her shoulder and chest were clearly visible. There was also a scar on her face going vertically from the bottom of her left eye.

His hand crept upward and he fingered the scar that went from the right side of her neck to her left collar bone sadly.

"I'm so, so, sorry," he whispered as ran his finger along the scar.

She caught his hand at the end. "But Harry used the Sectumsempra curse on you," she said, "I don't say it but I feel just as bad that I didn't come in and stop him when I had the chance." This time she was the one to run her hand along his chest where a scar was under his shirt.

"But mine wasn't as bad as yours," he said, "Yours were worse because a Death Eater did it to you. "

She chuckled and stroked his hair again. "Can we just stop with the apologizing?"

"But/"

"Draco," she said, "really, you _need_ to stop apologizing." She said.

"But really Taylor," he said, "look at what I did," he said fingering the scar on her shoulder.

She grabbed his hand. "Just stop," she said.

He turned his head and pouted. He didn't care if she felt bad too. He hated seeing the scars on her. It reminded him of what he could've but didn't do.

"But it just makes me sad to see what I let happen," he said as he looked up into her eyes.

"Draco," she said again, "I get it, you're sorry and I'm sorry, the scars we both have are from the Sectumsempra curse and now _they're just scars_. Can we leave it at that?"

He turned his head and closed his eyes. "Don't ignore me," he hear her say. He mumbled something unrecognizable. "And you can't exactly act mad at me when your head is in my lap."

"Ok, ok, fine," he yelled, "now I'm gonna sleep." He said.

**Taylor:**

Draco had now been asleep for a good hour and Taylor started to get a bit tired herself. But before she could doze off, the door opened and the face of Pansy appeared. She was holding Blaise Zabini's collar. "What are you doing in the Slytherin Cabin?" she snarled.

"What?" she Taylor said.

"Don't play dumb," she said, "Blaise told me you were here, and I thought I smelled Ravenclaw."

"But Taylor is always welcomed here," snapped Blaise as he slapped Pansy's hand away.

Taylor glared at her. When Pansy saw Draco's head in her lap she lost it. "What did you do to him?" she shrieked, "Draco? Draco, wake up! Did she poison you? Is that why you head is in her lap?" his eyes didn't open so she tried again. "Drakey, she crooned, "Drakey I'm here, and you don't have to hang around this Ravenclaw anymore. I'll take good care of you."

Draco's eyes opened. "See?" squeaked Pansy, "he heard my voice."

Draco saw her face and sat up. "Well your voice is rather annoying so I did hear you voice," he said, "It woke me up."

Pansy seemed a bit hurt. "But Drakey-poo/"

"Don't call me that," he interrupted.

"But Drakey-kinz/"

"Pansy for the last time my name is _Draco _and I find no attraction in you whatsoever."

"But she's a _Ravenclaw,_" she shrieked, "Why are you with her?"

"Were you on mars the whole time during the sixth year?" he asked.

"But wouldn't you rather be with me?"

"Actually I wouldn't," he said.

"But I/"

"Goodbye, Pansy," he simply said, "Blaise, would you mind taking Pansy back to her cabin?" he asked.

"Sure, Draco," he said sweetly. But after he opened the door for Pansy he shot Draco a look and he heard him mutter, "Why would you punish me? I've done nothing wrong."

Draco laughed.

**Draco:**

"I feel sorry for you, Draco," Taylor said.

"Why?"

"You had five years without me and with Pansy."

He laughed.

When Pansy left and Draco no longer heard her whiney voice, he again fell asleep again with his head In Taylor's lap.

At this point he wasn't completely asleep. He was aware of the shivers that went down his back as Taylor stroked his hair. He was aware of the soft chugging the train wheels made. But it was almost like he didn't notice those things. It was beyond weird, but then again that's what happens when you're half asleep and half awake.

He took in a long breath and found the smell of Taylor's Iris perfume. He breathed in even deeper and a smile crept across his face. By now he was a bit more awake than before. He searched blindly with his right hand and it soon found hers. She grasped it tightly in return. "You like it?" she asked. He didn't answer but the smile was still on his face.

When the train came to a stop Draco drowsily stumbled out onto the platform with Taylor's perfume lingering around him.


	13. Wrinkled Dress Shirt

**Wow two whole chapters in one day! Didn't really think i could do it... but I did, I hope you like it guys... and FYI if there isn't a review on the chapter I sometimes think that no one is reading it (exept for Silverred89) :( but then again that might be a bit of an over exaggeration but seriously guys, REVIEW! **

**Taylor:**

"Your room is right next door," she said as she finished unpacking her last set of clothes, "to the right."

He didn't say anything after that. He walked out the door and turned the corner. "Draco, are you going to be ok?" she said as she watched the silhouette of his shadow.

"Fine," he said gruffly without looking back.

His shadow then disappeared.

**Draco:**

The guest room was homey. There was a fluffy gray rug on the ground that Draco let his shoes sink into. Luckily his shoes were never dirty. A queen sized bed sat in the far corner of the room with a plushy black comforter that matched Taylor's and all of the other beds'. Not bothering to remove his white dress shirt and slacks, he collapsed on the bed. Although he had slept on the train, Draco felt as if all the sleep in the world wouldn't give him enough energy.

He left himself sink into the ever so soft comforter and he let out a long sigh. He knew he hurt Taylor a bit just a few moments ago. He didn't mean to. He didn't want to. But he had to get out of there; he needed time alone. It wasn't that he didn't like her anymore. But they had been inseparable for a while now, and sometimes he needed his space. He hoped Taylor understood that.

Sooner or later, he fell into a deep sleep.

And then the dreams came.

The images in his dream came like daggers piercing his skin. The voices in his head were like a high pitched scream for help. But even though his mind was reeling, his body stayed still.

First there were pictures that came, but they were agonizing to see. Each one of them was worse than the one before. To make things worse the voices and noises that came with them sent chills up his spine.

First it was Taylor. Just Taylor, her lips were arched into a gleaming smile. All of the times they had spent together rolled through his mind like a rollercoaster. There was the first time in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, the second time in Charms class, the third time in the Slytherin common room (although that wasn't the happiest moment in the world.), and there were so many more.

Her laugh was like silver bells and her voice was so pure and soothing. But then it became twisted and angry. Her eyes turned a blood red and she grinned and evil smile.

Then there was Voldemort. Draco thought that when he died towards the end of the seventh year he had seen the last of him and he would never have to see his face again. But there it was. His face cackled and the sound of his laugh made Draco want to scream.

And then the very worst came. It was Taylor at the end of the battle of Hogwarts, when he found her. Her scars were now fresh cuts and her body lay in a mangled position behind the mountain on concrete. Her 11 inch Ash wand lay on the ground. Her eyes were closed and she was lying in a dried pool of blood, and he knew it was all because of him. When he had finished washing away the grime and dried blood from the cuts, they were clearly visible on her olive skin.

He heard her agonizing whimpers when the water touched her. They glistened in the morning sun and he knew how much it pained her. And then he heard her say his name when she woke up, her voice was so horse and dry.

When his eyes opened, he expected to see Taylor at his bedside. He thought she was the one who woke him up, but instead there was just the same blue walls and grey rug.

His forehead was clammy and so were his palms. His once nicely combed hair was now messed up and spiked in some places from some minor turning in his sleep. Most of the time he stayed still, but on this occasion he had turned his head a couple times.

His white dress shirt was wrinkled badly. He stumbled out of bed and went to Taylor's room. Her adjacent room was painted with the same color of blue for the walls and the same grey rug was sitting on the ground. But she wasn't there.

Still drowsy from sleep, he didn't think much about what he would find if he walked down the stairs and looked for her. So when he clambered down the stairway, he heard voices. And when he got to the bottom, he stood in a stupor.

Standing in front of him was Taylor and also a young woman and man talking to a young man and women he guessed were her parents. Their dark eyes stared back at him.

**Taylor:**

"Taylor," said Hailey Prince, "you didn't tell me that your friend that was coming to stay with us was Draco Malfoy." Her dark eyes glistened.

"But mom," she protested, "what's the big deal? Nothing is going to happen, mom. His parents, aunts, and even his godfather is dead! And…you do know that I went out with him in my sixth year, right?"

"We were aware of that," spoke Arthur prince, "it just...worries me."

"What worries you, dad," said Taylor. She was getting irritated at her parents for being so narrow minded.

"Well," her dad stammered, "he's…a teenage boy…and things…could…umm…"

"Okay dad can we stop this?" she interrupted quickly, "and he's eighteen. He's an adult and not a teenager anymore."

"But eigh_teen _is still sort of a teenager," cut in her mom, "and also he's older," she said, "You're only seventeen."

"But mom," she half-yelled, "he older than me by, like, four months. He turned eighteen in May and I'm gonna turn eighteen in September."

That's when they heard a noise and saw a bed-raggled Draco Malfoy standing in the stairway.

His eyes were blood-shot from unleashed tears, his once combed hair was messy and spiked in some areas, and his shirt was wrinkled beyond a presentable state.

"Draco?" she said, "is everything ok?"

He just stood there for a while. But then he spoke. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything," he stammered, "I'll just…go back…upstairs…now."

His face was now flustered as he turned to leave. "Wait!" she said.

He stopped.

"Mom," she said, "can I go now?"

The young woman nodded and Taylor quickly turned to usher Draco back up to his room.

Taylor kept her hand on Draco's muscular yet lean back as they climbed the flight of stairs.

"Draco," she said when they reached the top of the stairs, "you do look a bit…umm…well…tired, and umm… a bit ghastly."

He just turned to look at her with blood-shot eyes. Dark bags hung under them. His hair was a mess and so was his shirt. But he didn't say anything. He just looked at her with sad and depressed eyes.

"Come on," she said as she led him to his room. Once inside she instructed him to sit down and when he did she dabbed his clammy face and neck with a wet towel she got from his bathroom.

She saw him close his eyes as the towel cooled him down.

When she was done with that she un-did the buttons on his dress shirt and then slipped it off his shoulders. She cringed when the saw the scars from the Sectumsempra curse Harry used on him. But she quickly turned away and threw the old wrinkled shirt on his bed.

"I'll iron it later. But right now you need a shower," she said.

Draco sat like a statue on the end of the bed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door in the far corner. She opened the door that led to the bathroom. "Shower," she said more firmly.

He disappeared behind the door.

**Draco:**

Draco found that water can sometimes be the best medicine for everything. He didn't even think about the nasty scars on his chest.

The water was set to a steamy degree and Draco hoped that he wasn't wasting the Prince's warm water. The water ran down his back and he let out a satisfied sigh.

His hair no longer held sweat. His once blood-shot eyes weren't as red. He no longer felt a constricting feeling in his chest.

He didn't want to get out of the shower but he also didn't want to use up the world's water.

He dried himself and walked out into his room with a towel around his waist. He found his slacks he was wearing before and he put on a new shirt from his trunk.

Then he went out to find Taylor.

**Taylor:**

There in her doorway stood Draco. His eyes weren't as red, his forehead was no longer clammy, his hair was basically the same but it was now wet.

She laughed a bit.

"What?" he said. The smallest smile quirked at the corner of his mouth.

Taylor was a bit shocked to hear his voice again but she recovered quickly.

"Your hair," she said sweetly, "here, sit down." She gestured to the edge of her bed.

He sat down obediently.

Taylor left to her bathroom and returned with a small black comb.

His side part was still partly there so she fixed it a bit and then combed the shorter side down. The other side she did the same. When she was done his wild hair tamed and it lay nicely against his head.

"There," she said, "all done."

**Wait for the next one guys... It's gonna be goooood**


	14. A kiss in a Tree

**Chapter 14! Here we go! Prepare yourselves for a lot of smooching and drama. Whooot woot. This is also the longest chapter i've ever written so prepare yourself for that too... and please please review. It makes my day when i get one...thx :)**

**Taylor:**

"What happened up there?" Arthur Prince asked Taylor.

"What?"

"What happened up there, Taylor?" he asked again.

"Dad, Seriously? I took him upstairs and made him take a shower and then I ironed his shirt."

"You…made him…take a…shower?"

"Ok, Dad, really? You make it sound really bad."

"Well then what really happened?" asked her mom.

"I already told you, but dad made it sound horrible. He looked like he had run for 20 miles non-stop. And he looked tired and scared and…" Her mom didn't say anything. "Mom, he just lost his parents and he basically has no family left."

"Well…doesn't he have cousins?"

"Nymphadora Tonks is dead. He just needs help, mom. Nothing is going to happen. I can handle it."

"I'm going to hold you on that," she said.

Taylor nodded and did her best not to storm out the door.

"Where are you going?" asked her father.

"Out."

**Draco:**

The outside of the Princes' house was just as nicely kept as the interior. Draco stood in his room looking out the window. They had a large property although most of it wasn't the house like Malfoy Manor; instead, most of it was land. There was a small little shed by the back of the house and after that the land went on for a good acre. There were several large trees ranging from pine to aspen.

That's when he saw a flash of shiny black hair high up in one of the tallest pine trees. Was that Taylor?

He staggered down the stairs as he was still a bit shaken from his dream. When he got to the bottom two pairs of dark eyes stared back at him once again.

"Is Taylor…" he stuttered. He was still uncomfortable with Taylor's parents. He couldn't speak. He waved his hand towards the door leading out to the back. "Is she…umm…out."

"Yes," her dad interrupted, "she's outside."

"Thanks," he mumbled as he turned to leave.

"But Mr. Malfoy," he said. Draco turned around. "Be on your best behavior." Draco nodded shakily and turned quickly to leave.

The door opened and a lovely whiff of fresh air suddenly enveloped his face. He breathed in a sigh of relief. His shoes sunk in the lush green grass and a cool breeze blew through his platinum hair.

When he reached the tree he saw the flash of black hair in, he looked up and saw blue and purple plaid converse and laughed.

He started climbing the large pine tree until Taylor noticed him. A huge smile spread across her face. When he was near her feet, her hand extended to him and Draco took it. She pulled him up on the thick branch that she was sitting on. Draco didn't care if he was wearing nice slacks and yet another dress shirt.

There was a refreshing breeze in the air and it blew gracefully through her raven locks. "How'd you know I was here?" she asked. "I saw you through my window," he said, "your hair, anyway." She smiled. "Do you come here often?"

"Almost always," she said, "especially when I'm angry or confused or sad. Stuff like that." Another gust of wind blew through her hair and she closed her eyes with satisfaction.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it calms me down."

"What does?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's the feeling of being way up high but safe in a tangle of branches. Plus the smell is wonderful. It's just so peaceful." She hugged him but kept one hand on the trunk as not to fall.

"Hmm…" he said as he thought about it.

"You should try it sometime."

"Maybe I will," he said.

For a while, they just sat there on the sturdy branch. "How high are we?" he asked.

"About 40 feet."

"Wow."

"You scared?"

"no." and then a sudden gust of wind blew in their faces. Taylor sucked in deeply and beamed. Draco breathed in too and then his chest swelled with ta huge amount of joy. "I absolutely love it up here." He said.

"See? I told you."

"Yeah. Wow, I guess that really does work," he said, "but on another note, is there something wrong?"

"What?"

"You said you come up here when you're angry or sad or confused. Is something wrong?" Taylor looked away. "Taylor?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," she mumbled. A few strands of hair blew in front of her face.

Draco pushed the pieces of Onyx hair away from her face. "Please?"

She paused for a moment. "My parents are being difficult," She sighed.

"Why?" She was silent again. "Tell me."

"They feel uncomfortable with you in the house," she said rapidly.

"Really?" his face fell.

"No, no, it's just they're worried 'cause…well…you're a…uh…a guy and they're…umm…well you know what I mean."

"Yeah, ok," he said unsurely.

"But don't worry," she said quickly, "I know they're wrong and they made a very good choice in letting you stay here." She gave him a reassuring hug. He could tell she was really mad at them.

"I'll make a good impression on them," he said. His voice was no longer sad and depressed. Taylor had been right; somehow being in the tree had lightened him. "Thank you," he then said.

"What?"

"I said thank you," he said.

Her mouth arced into a huge smile. "I love this change."

"What change?" he asked as he put his arm around her.

"Remember the train ride?" he nodded. "Then you were saying 'I'm sorry' all the time. Now… you say 'thank you'. I love it."

Then he kissed her.

**Taylor:**

It shocked her for a moment. But then she relaxed.

His kiss wasn't forcefully and fierce. Instead it was gentle and passionate; like he was expressing years of love are care through it. His mouth was warm and firm and she caressed his strong chin. She kissed him back just as passionately.

When they pulled back there were the biggest grins plastered on their faces.

"Well if being in a tree and kissing a pretty girl at the same time doesn't bring me out of a funk then nothing will."

Taylor blushed. "Just shut it with all of this mushy stuff and kiss me," she said. Then she pulled him in again.

Draco deepened his kiss and it was no longer the gentle kiss. Instead it was strong and invigorating. Taylor sucked in a shocked breath but then kissed him back.

Draco pinned her against the tree trunk and kissed her harder. Her tongue just happened to graze his bottom lip.

When they finally pulled back, their breath was ragged. Taylor didn't say anything.

**Draco:**

Suddenly it dawned on him. Taylor's father had told him to be on good behavior. And what did he do? He kissed her. Wow.

He quickly pulled back from her. "Shoot," he said.

"What?" she said.

"I kissed you."

"Umm…yeah you kinda did," said Taylor, "am I missing something here.

"Your parents," he stammered.

"Oh Draco, don't worry about them. I doubt they can see us and they know what kissing is. As much as I hate to say it…they've done it too."

"Yeah but your dad told me to have good behavior," he said.

Taylor sighed. "Well then you better make a good impression on him like you said." That made Draco even more stressed. "And don't worry."

He nodded unsurely. And when they opened the front door of the house and Taylor's mom and dad took in their wind-blown hair, things were at the most possible level of awkwardness.

**Taylor:**

Taylor Prince sat cross-legged on her bed. She nervously played with her shirt. Downstairs, Draco was trying to win her parents over. She knew it was going to be hard on him. He wanted her to not be there because he thought it would cause her too much stress, but it was really causing her more stress being up there. Even though her hearing was actually very good, she could only hear the quiet murmurs of their voices.

But she did hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Draco I know that…"

"She has helped…"

"How is…?"

"Why are you…?"

"But I know that…"

Taylor then got frustrated and flopped back on her bed. Her black hair spread out around her head and blended in with the soft black comforter. Her black shorts started riding up and she adjusted them onto her hips. She tugged nervously at her hunter green scoop neck blouse.

When she couldn't take it any longer, she snatched a piece of parchment off of her desk and grabbed a quill out of her drawer. Then she began to write. When she was done, she enclosed one of her blue and black feathers in the note. Then she called the Soot owl, Fallon over and sent her off.

**Blaise:**

Blaise stroked a thin piece of hair out of the face of Natalie Carson. His parents let her come over. She aimed for a peck on the cheek but Blaise purposefully moved his head so she got him on the lips. Then an owl dropped a letter in his lap. He thought it might be Taylor's. He slung his arm around Natalie and unrolled it. When he saw the blue and black feather with the note he knew it was from Taylor, it was about time she wrote to him.

_Blaise,_

_I don't know what to do right now. My parents don't really like that Draco is in the house. They think something is going to happen and it's really not. But he has no family at all left._

_Today, he found me in the tree that I'm usually in and then we talked…and then some things led to another and then he kissed me. Don't get me wrong though. I totally didn't mind. But before he came out there my father had told him to be on his best behavior and right now he is talking with them. I'm so stressed out right now. He says he can win them over but my dad is hard to please. _

_I'm sorry if reading this is taking away time from Natalie. I'm assuming she is with you right now. I just miss you. I know we don't know each other that well but you were always so nice to me and I feel like you are already one of my best friends. _

_Thank you for your time._

_Taylor._

When he finished reading it he placed the note on his trunk. Then he laughed. How had she known that he was with Natalie? He turned to look at her. "May I take some time to write back?" he asked politely. Natalie nodded.

"I'll just go talk to your mom," she said, "I like her."

Blaise watched her walk down the stairs and then he turned to write back.

_Taylor,_

_I'm sorry for what has been going on since I left you guys on the train ride. And how did you know I was with Natalie? But anyway, there's not much I can say here except for stay strong and remember that the worst that could happen is that things stay awkward for a while. But don't worry, if things don't work out right now then eventually they will warm up to him._

_And I'm glad you think of me as a best friend. I know I do to you._

_Write back soon._

_Blaise._

**Draco:**

Draco walked cheerfully up the stairs to Taylor's room. When he saw her, her eyes were wild eyed and she ran over to him. She grabbed him hard and immediately enveloped him in a hug. "Draco," she said, "did it go well? Oh, I hope it did. I mean, if it didn't that's ok 'cause they will warm up to you and…"

Draco silenced her with a quick kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled at her.

"Everything is fine," he said.

"Really?" her voice was shaky with concern.

"Yeah, I mean at first they didn't really like me but then I…"

"What?" you what? Come on you're killing me."

"I told them about all of the times you helped me in our sixth year. And how amazing you are and how I would never hurt you," he said.

"Well that's a bit sentimental and mushy, isn't it?"

"You really want me to be here?" he countered.

"Ok fine. I just can't imagine you saying that."

"Fine," he said looking away, "I guess to you I'm just a soulless and heartless robot who's un-capable of feelings who you only find amusing because he is kissable and good looking."

"What are you talking about, Draco?"

He turned back to her. "Just kidding."

She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "I'll be right back," she said, "I'm gonna see how it _really_ went."

Draco watched her disappear down the stairs.

**Taylor:**

Taylor sat in a big squashy black armchair across from her parents on the couch.

"So…" she said awkwardly.

"So, we need to talk about Draco," her mom said.

Great, this wasn't going to go well.

"What about him," she said casually. She expected the worse. "Please don't make him leave," she blurted out.

Her father held up his hand. "We were never intending to, Taylor."

"What?"

"Draco is a very fine young man."

Taylor was stunned. By the way the conversation had started she had thought they would make him leave. "Really?"

"Yes," went on her mother. "We talked to him and he is very sweet. And he cares about you."

Taylor gave them an unsure smile. "Umm… ok, so…I'm just gonna… go now." She got up to leave.

"But, Taylor."

"Yes, Mom?"

"I'd prefer it if you guys…umm… kept your…umm…kissing to a minimum."

Taylor looked back with a disgusted face. "Really, mom?"

"Well then, at least not near us."

"Ok. I wasn't even planning on it."

Taylor ran up the stairs.

**That was a particularly long chapter but I had to write about the deal with Taylor's parents and Draco. Alos due to Silverred89's request I had to add Blaise in it. (She gets a character named after her, Natalie Carson.) There was also a lot of kissing in that...about time anyway, the last time Draco and Taylor _really _kissed was in chapter 6... Draco kissed her in chapter 10 but Taylor was asleep so... yea, another one will come soon!**


	15. Rain

**Get ready for and unexpected twist!**

**Taylor:**

Draco was asleep in his room. Taylor was in her room. Her clock read 11:36 pm. She lay under the warm and fluffy covers and breathed in a comforting breath.

But then there was a terrifying thump on her bedroom window. She let out the softest scream. She then heard wings flapping. Was it an owl? As she got out of her bed she shivered. "It's not winter, is it?" she muttered bitterly to herself. Normally wearing a black t-shirt and blue striped shorts wasn't a problem. But now she felt as if she was in the middle of a blizzard. Her hands shook as she grabbed the pale blue curtains that covered her window and pulled them back. A stout little barn owl stood out as a contrast on the murky night sky and stared back at her and she soon recognized it as her mother's.

She soon realized that it was raining and she shivered again. Quickly opening the window, she let the owl in and it soon dropped a rain soaked piece of parchment in her lap. As she unrolled it and started to read the messy writing, her hands shook even more and her breathing became uneven. By the time she was done reading, the letter had fallen to the ground and a tear had rolled down her face. She furiously tried to wipe it away.

Then she ran down the stairs and out the front door into the pouring rain.

As she ran, she wasn't totally blind from the rain, although the shapes in front of her were fuzzy. She somehow came to where she wanted and when she was finally there she sobbed. As the tears fell, she became even angrier. She didn't cry. She was supposed to be the strong one, the lioness. But then again, she was crying.

She felt the rain hit her body like ice daggers. Droplets snaked their way down her back and she shivered hard. But she didn't care. She just let the fierce rain disguise her tears.

**Draco:**

A blinding flash of lightning followed by an ear piercing crack of thunder pulled Draco out of his sleep. He would've gone back to sleep if it weren't for the thumping of the curtains in Taylor's room. He softly tip-toed to her room and was about to close the window, but then he saw the empty bed.

The sheets were mangled and some were angrily tossed off of the queen sized bed. He staggered sleepily down the flight of stairs and then shivered as he felt a bone chilling draft. He turned on his heel and saw the open door.

His heart started to race as he realized where she must have gone. He saw the pouring rain that came from the thunderstorm and heard the thunder. He quickly grabbed his water-proof rain cloak and ran out the door.

As his nice dress shoes carelessly sunk in the squashy and rain-drenched grass, a million thoughts reeled through his mind. If Taylor went to the tree then lightning could strike it and she could easily die. If she went out in her pajamas then she could easily catch pneumonia or some other sickness. A thousand other things could go wrong too.

When he reached the pine tree that he found her in the other day. He looked up and squinted against the rain. He couldn't see much but he knew she was up there. He didn't' know why but he knew.

As he climbed higher, he became aware of a faint sobbing sound. A few times he lost it in the roaring of the rain but he found it again. After about 60 feet, he found Taylor.

He legs were only covered with her limp blue pajama shorts and they were slung on either side of a thick branch. Her back leaned against the sturdy trunk.

He lightly touched her shoulder and she jumped. When she saw him she just stared. Her black hair was plastered against her head and so was his. The only difference was that his platinum hair stood out in the night and hers blended in.

"Taylor," he said, "you should come back in the house. It's raining."

"I know it's raining, Draco," she snapped.

Rain mixed with tears drenched her face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

By now the rain had lessened and it was now just a frigid drizzle. She sniffled. "My parents are gone."

"What?"

"They're gone," she said again, "my mom's owl came in the middle of the night and gave me a letter."

"And what did it say?" Draco asked cautiously.

"The ministry is having them arrested."

"Why would they do that?"

"They're being accused of possession."

"Possession of what?" he asked.

"My parents found a new plant."

"Ok where is this going, Taylor? It doesn't sound like something to be arrested for."

"No, you don't understand," she yelled, "They think the plant kills," She said.

"What?"

As Taylor explained how the ministry had come to visit their house, Draco listened. Apparently when the minister of magic came to visit their house, one of them had been cut by a thorn of the plant and later fell to the ground, therefore they thought that the plant killed and they were arrested for possession of a deadly plant.

When Taylor was done Draco nodded unsurely. He still didn't think that the story was very believable. But then Taylor spoke again. "But the thing is," she said through sobs, "that story in totally unbelievable and unreal."

"Ok. So what is your point?" Draco asked quietly.

"The point is that they either made the whole thing up or the ministry is just that stupid," she said, "would the minister really think that a plant growing in our garden could really kill? And when in the world would that happen?"

Draco shook his head.

"So why would they lie to me?" she wailed. Taylor hit the tree trunk with an open hand and didn't even care that the sharp bark had cut the skin. Scarlet blood ran down her arm.

"Well, what if the ministry really is just stupid."

"But whether the story is real doesn't matter," she said, "because now they're gone. And I don't know where they are."

**Didn't see that comin' did ya?**

**Wait for the next chapter.**


	16. Sapphire ring

**Taylor:**

There were only two possible answers. Either the Ministry really was just that stupid or her parents had lied to her. Both scenarios still seemed intangible. But the real point was her parents had suddenly disappeared with no reasonable explanation.

She shivered, partly because of fear of what would come in the future and partly because she had gotten sick. It was really her fault though. She was the one who had stayed up in a tree, in the rain, and in her pajamas. She sniffled.

Right now she lay under a combination of her blankets and a few blankets from Draco's bed. She liked the heavy comforting weight on her chest. She slowly turned her head to look at the clock on her wall; it read 10:30 pm.

Then there were soft footsteps and Draco appeared. "Where did you go?" she asked him.

"Sorry," he said, "went out while you were sleeping."

"Ok, but that still doesn't answer my question," she said, "where did you go?"

"To tell you the truth I was actually in a tree," he said with a bit of a laugh, "you were right, it does calm you down."

"Really?" she asked, "the same pine tree?"

"No," he answered as he sat on the bed, "I found another one. It's further out on you property. I hope you don't mind that I went wandering without my permission. But this tree had wide branches that sometimes cross each other," he explained, "sometimes they're places where you can actually lie down."

"Hmm," she said, "I don't know if I remember that tree. And don't worry; you're welcome to go wherever you want. I do believe that you're part of the family now."

A smile started to form in the corner of Draco's mouth. "You should go to sleep," Draco then said, "you'll get better faster.

Taylor nodded and then shivered. "Is it me or is it cold in here?" she asked him.

"Well, since you are sick I'm guessing it's you," he said. Then he turned around. "I'll be right back." Taylor watched him walk out into the hallway.

When he returned he wore no shirt but was wearing his usual shorts he wore to bed. Taylor watched him lift up the covers and lie next to her. She felt his strong arms envelop her and let out a sigh of satisfaction when she realized how warm he was. "Wow, Draco," she said, "thanks. But I'd hate to get you sick too," she said.

"Immunity potion. And don't bother with the mushy thank you's," he muttered uncomfortably. Taylor just sighed and closed her eyes. She let the warmth from Draco's body soothe her and with his chest pressed up against her, she could feel the faint thump of his heartbeat. Within minutes, Taylor was asleep.

**Draco:**

Her face was buried in his chest and Draco's arms were wrapped around Taylor's thin frame. He sometimes wondered what her dreams were about. His were mostly nightmares.

Draco felt Taylor's warm breath on his bare chest. He gazed at her and tried to avoid the visible scars, but the one on her face was unavoidable. The angry scar going vertically from her eye was completely visible. He knew he too had scars of his own on his chest but he didn't think about them much because he really didn't care about them. He wanted to say how sorry he was a million times to Taylor but he knew she didn't like it so he kept his mouth shut.

When the clock hands moved and it read 11:56 pm, Draco let his eyes close, and he too was soon asleep.

Later, when he woke up in the morning, he opened his eyes and saw Taylor still curled up against his chest. For a while, Draco just lay there and tightened his hold on her. He felt so awkward and out of place. Before, he was the Slytherin Prince, the top of the school, the heartthrob of the girls. Now, he was still the Slytherin Prince, but now that he was no longer arrogant and snippy, he was no longer feared and obeyed. Now, the girls whispered in their little gossip circles about him, they no longer swooned when he walked passed; not that it mattered though, he had Taylor, but it caused his self-confidence to drop.

Taylor's eyes fluttered open. "You still sick?" he asked her.

"Course not," she said with a clear voice. She grabbed the edge of the sheets and pulled it over their heads. Draco saw nothing but darkness; he could only hear their breathing. Then he felt something warm and soft touch his lips and he then deepened the kiss. This time it wasn't very long, soon enough Taylor pulled back the covers and light soon flooded back to him.

Draco watched her as she got up and changed out of her pajamas, she also put on a black skirt and a tight gray t-shirt. Half way through, Draco realized that he was actually watching her change and quickly averted his gaze before she noticed. When she was done and turned around she looked at him expectantly. "What?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to get dressed too?"

"Oh, yeah," he stuttered. His face was red from realizing he had watched her change.

He got dressed in his usual black slacks and another white dress shirt. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth. Then, when Taylor was busy brushing her hair, he snuck up behind her and when she was done he scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of her room. She gave an exited little squeal. "Where are we going?" she asked as he carried her slim figure down the stairs.

"You'll see." he said.

**Taylor:**

As she watched her surroundings, she saw trees pass by as Draco carried her further into the property. When he finally set her down, she gasped. "Draco," she breathed, "where are we?"

"your mom and dad told me a lot more than you thought when they talked to me the other day," he said nonchalantly, "they said you used to come here all the time." he stepped back a bit to show her a stout little Aspen tree.

"That's the first tree that I could actually climb," she whispered, "when I was seven."

"Come here," he motioned to her. Taylor followed him up the short little tree. Even though they were only about five feet off the ground the strong trunk felt comforting.

"So why did you bring me here?" she asked him.

"I wanted to give you this." He held out a small ring.

"What is this about, Draco? Because I'm only seventeen and…"

"No," Draco cut her off, "it's not that. Not a proposal at all. It's just a ring," he said sounding very un-Draco-like, "a present."

"but my birthday isn't for another month."

"Can't I still give you things?" he said.

Taylor giggled nervously because he sounded so un-like himself and awkward. But she slipped the ring onto her finger. The silver band fit perfectly and on top of that was a shiny blue sapphire. "Thank you," she muttered awkwardly.

She turned to face him. "Am I just going to have to face it that you are now a nice guy and no longer the arrogant and troubled Slytherin?" she said to him.

"Maybe."

"Fine with me," she said. Then she kissed him quickly on the lips.


	17. September 29th

**Hey guys! Fear not! I'm back. let's just say school is making my life very busy and stressful and the only reason I am publishing this is because they were so kind as to give us a four day weekend!**

**Taylor:**

About three months had passed by since her parents had mysteriously disappeared. Now it was September 28th, the day before her birthday.

At this moment, she sat in the same big pine tree. She wore a pair of blue denim capris that stopped at her mid-calf. She also wore a baggy gray long-sleeved hoodie that went over a black laced cami. Her legs dangled from either side of a thick branch she was sitting on. Her hair was brushed, and shimmered in the sunlight. She also sported Draco's sapphire ring that he had given her on her right ring finger. But really, all of that didn't matter at the moment, because she was going to turn eighteen, with no knowledge of her parents' whereabouts.

The wind blew her onyx hair back and she was faintly aware of a family of squirrels that were a good 20 feet above her. There was also the sound of dress shoes on the bark. Draco had found her again. She should've known better than going to the tree she was always in. Draco knew about it. So why wouldn't he find her?

**Draco:**

"Go away, Draco," he heard the very familiar voice speak to her even before he reached her.

"Switching roles are we?" he asked her when he was just a level lower than her. He chuckled, "I thought I was the mean one."

"Just go away, Draco," she said again, this time she said it harsher.

Draco just laughed, "Didn't know it was possible for someone to still be extremely beautiful and still tell me off."

The tiniest smile started in the corner of Taylor's mouth. He nudged her leg with his elbow. She didn't say anything and looked away from him. "Stubborn girl," he muttered. He nudged her leg again.

"Ok, ok, fine, Draco," Taylor finally gave in. She finally allowed a small smile to spread across her face. "You got me to smile. But what do you want?"

"Nothing," he said, "but you're sitting here, and just a few moments ago you did have a sad look. So what's up?"

She looked away and played with a strand of her hair. "They're gone," she said simply.

"You're parents?"

"Obviously."

Draco climbed the rest of the way up to her level and sat on the adjacent branch. "Yeah, I know."

"No you don't."

"I do," he said, "my parents are dead."

"But there's a big difference," said Taylor. Her voice was slowly rising, "they're dead. I don't know if my parents are dead, they could be dead or they could be alive. I just don't know."

He nodded. "Ok then. I understand."

She put her head on his shoulder. He took her hand in his.

**Taylor:**

The calendar on her wall said that it was September 29th, her eighteenth birthday. It was her first birthday without her parents.

Even though it was around 1:00 pm, she was still in her pajamas, and still in bed. A book was in her hand. She was already half way through.

Then her door opened. "Hey, Draco," she said somberly before he even appeared in the doorway. Who else would it be?

"Get out of bed," he said.

"What?"

"Get out of bed," he repeated, "it's one o'clock in the afternoon. It's not healthy, Taylor. Now get out of bed.

In the next half hour, she was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and wore a cream colored blouse. Her hair was brushed and it cascaded gracefully down her toned back.

"Come on," Draco said as he pulled her by her hand. They went down the stairs, through the living room, and out the door.

"What's all this about?" asked Taylor.

"Part one of your present," he answered.

"Part one?"

"Yup."

They walked across the many miles of fields and land that the Princes' owned. They finally stopped at a large tree.

"This is the tree I was talking about," Draco said quietly, "the one that was deeper in the property, the one with the large branches."

"Really?"

"Really," he answered, "come on."

Step by step, he led her way up the tall tree with the thick branches. Even around 40 feet up the branches were still strong and sturdy.

They stopped at around 50 feet up and when they were both sitting on a branch Draco kissed her.

His mouth was warm and firm on hers and somehow her hand found its way to the back of his neck and his around her waist. She felt his warm breath on her face and she kissed him harder. It wasn't a long one. But she didn't care.

Then they talked, just talked, nothing more. He told her what he was really thinking about her when they first met in their sixth year. He told her what happened in his seventh year. It went on for hours.

"Come on," he said, "we're going down."

"What? Why?"

"Part two," he simply said.

When they reached the bottom, Draco disappeared behind the tree but soon emerged with a paper bag in hand.

"What's that?' she asked.

He handed it to her.

She pulled out a gorgeous dress. "Oh, Draco. Wow this is beautiful."

It was a long light blue jersey dress that touched the ground. There was a one-shoulder, crystal studded waist, and a split that went up to the middle thigh. Crystals also lined one side of the split.

"Put it on," he said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Taylor went behind the tree to change. The jersey material was so soft, and the fit was so perfect it was as if the seamstress who made it fit it just for her.

When she came out from behind the tree, Draco beamed.

And then they danced. Taylor slipped off her blue and purple plaid converse and let her feet sink into the soft grass.

She put one hand on his shoulder and he put his on her waist. Their other hands linked. They pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you, Draco," she whispered to him. She half expected him to not say anything. Would the Slytherin Prince admit his feelings? But then he spoke.

"love you too."

**Okay so this very well may be the end of the story :( I know, sad. Let's all cry. Was the ending to mushy? It was for me. But i couldn't end them on a sour note. I still don't know what happened to her parents. If anyone has any ideas they will be greatly appreciated! I remember i was going to end the story after the eighth chapter cause i was running out of ideas but then the amazing Silverred89 gave me a fantastic idea. So review review review! Just because the story may be ending it doesn't mean you can't review! and also read my other stories! i have a few new ones that i just started.**


End file.
